Gambit meets Wildcat
by Jade Wildcat
Summary: ON HOLD (Untill I find the time to revamp it)The xmen meet a girl, her name is Wildcat she has a troubled past and an uncertin future, add Gambit, Wolverine, Rouge, Jubilee and many others to the mix and you have something... Flame if you want but any feedback will do
1. Meet Wildcat

_**Ok I haven't written in ages so I thought I should probably re write this and get it fixed up see as how I wrote it a few years ago and reading over it I realise it kinda sucks hahaha. So this is now going to be my up dated version, don't expect anything to amazing though, I stopped writing this a while ago and cant really remember the story line I had planned, so lets wing it **__****_

**The X-men and everything to do with them belong to Marvel.**

**This story is written in my own time period any people that are meant to be dead and are alive in my story are not a mistake they are just alive.**

Chapter 1: Meet Wildcat

There was a hill overlooking a small city, a road travelled down the hill to the city. Beside the road at the very top of the hill was a small sign, it was covered so completely with graffiti that only two words could be read "Welcome to…" The name had long since disappeared. Silence surrounded the hill, nothing moved.

Then a slight throbbing filled the air, the sound of an engine, maybe two. It got louder, then its source was identified as two motorbikes roared over the hill. With a squeal of breaks and a whirlwind of dirt they spun in a full circle and stopped facing the city.

The first rider pulled of his helmet and sniffed the air. He had black hair, brown eyes and wolf like features. Dressed in jeans, a white singlet, black boots and a leather jacket he looked like a regular biker.

The second rider took off his helmet, he had brown hair, red-black eyes and very handsome features. He was dressed in dark pants, a black singlet, a long brown coat and brown boots. Both riders were dusty and worn looking.

"So is dis de place mon ami?" asked the second rider in a lilting accent

"Yep, this is the place Cajun. We'll rest here before makin' our way back".

The first riders voice was gruff, an interesting counterpoint to his companions silken tones.

Wolverine sniffed again as he surveyed the rundown town at the bottom of the hill.

"Smell that?" He asked as he glanced around

Gambit breathed in the air experimentally, "Smell what?" he questioned glancing round wearily.

There was a crack as a brunch broke and both men spun to face the bushes.

"That" Wolverine growled as twelve ragged teenagers strutted out from between the trees.

"Great" Gambit murmured softly, "Road kill'

Both men snared and settled into fighting crouches preparing to teach these wayward teens what a mistake they were making.

Yet, before Wolverine could even raise a hand, another person dropped from the trees, landing in the swirl of a coat in front of the two men. A slight sigh was heard by Wolverine before the tinny person launched their self at the teens.

The two men watched as the twelve teens rushed forward to meet their attacker, only for three to go flying backward almost immediately.

Gambit grinned in appreciation as the person spun and danced gracefully around the ragged and unorganised group of teens.

The fight was quick and completely one-sided, the teens hadn't stood a chance against the lone person superior fighting skills and they hardly landed a hit.

Wolverine chuckled as they cowered in a pile at the girl's feet.

"I told ya afore, ya don't go atackin' people on mah turf," the girl drawled at the gang of boys

"This is our turf" a tall boy drew himself to his feet to face her "We'll attack any static that comes on it"

He glared down at the short girl "and you can't do anything about it"

She rolled her eyes. "Mah boys an' ah kicked ya off this turf so it's ours"

She glanced back at Wolverine and Gambit. "An' if ya think that those two aren't mutants then you're more loco than ah thought" she sneered.

The boy blushed. "Shove off Cat"

"No. You shove off." She glared up at him. "This is mah turf, now get ya ass back home, we don' wan' ya stinkin' up our air"

He snarled and she cracked her knuckles.

He wavered.

"Fine. But this aint over, you got that."

He spun away and his gang followed him, melting away into the trees.

The girl turned her attention to Wolverine and Gambit sizing them up through emerald eyes.

They did the same.

She was about 17 maybe 18 but no older. Her bronze-brown hair was in a plait almost to her waist and a gold strip of material circled her head. She wasn't very tall but she had a slim, curved body and a rather pretty face. Her tanned skin set of red lips and white teeth. She was also very strong and well muscled.

She smiled at them, "I guess I wasn't wrong when I said you were mutant"

There wasn't even a hint of her previously used accent

"Yeah we're mutants" Wolverine growled out "You got a problem with it?"

The girl shrugged "No. Not unless you're gonna make trouble. It doesn't matter if you're a mutant or not, all of my turf is a free zone."

"Your turf?" asked Wolverine raising an eyebrow.

"Yep my boys and I fought of all the gangs we could and claimed as much turf as possible". She looked at Wolverine "You and your gang lay down the law for your turf, anyone who breaks that law answers to the gang"

Wolverine nodded.

"So my gang turned our turf into a free zone. Mutants and non-mutants alike can go there. We're all human and you gota treat each other equally."

"So are you a mutant?" Gambit questioned

She smiled mischievously "No I'm not."

Gambit raised an eyebrow suspiciously and she grinned.

"My names Katya, but people call me Wildcat" she offered a slim hand to Gambit.

"I'm Gambit" he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it "It's a pleasure to meet you p'tite.'

"I'm Wolverine" he shook her hand. "If you don't mind could you tell us a good place to get some grub, maybe a place to crash?"

"Sure", she looked over their bikes "Give me a ride and I'll show you round the city?"

Gambit grinned, he liked this girl. They left in a cloud of dust, Katya perched behind Gambit.

**Ok so that's a bit of an up dated version, hopefully things are sorted out a bit more haha.**


	2. Two weeks later

_**Alright, second updated chapter. I'm getting there guys, just slowly lol, so bear with me.**_

**The x-men and everything to do with them belongs to Marvel, but Kat, her gang and her the story line belong to me so please don't copy it. Yes some people are meant to be dead but that doesn't matter.**

**Just a note **_**italics**_** is their thoughts.**

Chapter 2:

Two weeks later.

Gambit unlocked the door and walked sedately into the five bedroom house. He went to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle.

"Wildcat?" He called, "Yo' there P'tite?"

No answer. Gambit shrugged. Seemingly there was no one home. He padded down the hall to his room, tossed his duffle bag on the bed and striped of his sweaty singlet. He was half way through pulling off his pants when he froze. His sensitive hearing, trained and tried throughout his life had picked up on quiet sounds. Pulling his pants back up, he creped silently to the lounge, a knife held loosely in one hand. The noise became clearer, voices, two of them. Gambit grinned as he recognized Wildcats soft pronunciation. He slipped his knife into his boot and strode to the door. Leaning against the frame he surveyed the scene in the room. Wildcat was sitting on the floor trying to calm the young girl that sat crying in to her shoulder. They both looked up as Gambit came in, the girl's tears drying almost immediately. She gazed up at him and smiled hesitantly. He answered it with a roguish grin that caused her to blush and look at the floor.

"Chere?" Gambit raised an eyebrow at Wildcat in question.

"Gambit. This is Sophie. She's goin' to stay here a few days until she can find her feet."

Gambit nodded. "Need any help?"

"Na" Wildcat glanced at Sophie. "I'm just going to show her to a room and let her settle in"

She rose, pulling Sophie up with her, who was quiet as she tried not to look at Gambit lounging in the doorway.

"Ok then. I'm going ta take a shower" Gambit winked at them. "You're both welcome to join me"

Wildcat rolled her eyes as Sophie flamed a bright red. She quickly dragged the flustered girl past Gambit and out of the room. Gambits chuckle followed them as they made beeline for the room furtherest from his.

XXXXX

Gambit let the water run over him as he stood in the shower. His mind was occupied by thoughts other then getting clean. After Wildcat had shown them the city she had taken them back to her place for lunch. They had then met some of her gang which consisted of boys and girls, mutants and non-mutants alike. Then they had ended up staying for dinner, enjoying the company of this sly and quiet woman. After dinner she had proceeded to lure them both into conversation, extracting as much of their story from them as she could. They found that though she didn't talk much, she managed to dictate a conversation simply by the thread of her questions and her answers to theirs.

By the time they were finished talking it was late and she said they could sleep at her place for the night. One night became two and then three. Somehow they never got around to finding somewhere else to stay. At first they had thought it was weird that she lived by herself in a five bedroom house. Thinking a young woman shouldn't be alone and lonely. Then on the second night a young boy from her gang had stumbled through the door looking for a place to stay. Others had come throughout the week, most only staying for a night. She ran a halfway house, for all kids. The scared, the abused or those that just had nowhere else to go.

When Gambit was clean, dry and dressed he went back to the kitchen. Wildcat was there, perched on the counter top sipping tea. She handed him a cup of coffee and smiling slyly up at him

"What?" he asked suspiciously, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothin'" She shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just thinkin' how much easier you and Logan make things."

"Oh?" Gambit questioned. "And how is it dat we make things easier?"

"Well, Sophie for one, she was goin' to leave afore you turned up".

"How does me turnin' up have anyt'ing ta do wit' Sophie?"

"As soon as she saw you half naked she was to love struck to fight."

"Well," smirked Gambit "I do have dat effect on most girls".

Wildcat snorted "Cocky bugger"

"It's true!" he exclaimed "Girls just can't resist my charm and good lo-" he glared at her "Why are you laughing!"

Wildcats giggling turned to laughter at the affronted look on his face "Sorry Remy, but you just look so damn sure of yourself".

He looked at her sharply. "What did you just call me?"

She sobered immediately "I'm sorry" She murmured, "I know you asked to be called Gambit. I won't say that ever again".

"No p'itite, it's alright" He placed his hand under her chin and pulled up so she was looking at him. "Please do me the honor of addressing me as Remy from now on."

"But..."

"No buts' Chere" He smiled softly."I find no greater joy than hearing my name flow like honey from your lips, molded by your angelic voice."

Wildcat blushed than pushed him away. "Get out Cajun." She laughed softly. "You know your charm don't work on me. But I'll call you Remy, as long as you call me Katya or Kat. Deal?" 

He nodded "Deal."

His hand lifted again to her face, smoothing her check with one thumb.

"We really appreciate you lettin' us stay here, Chere" Gambit purred quietly, his face drifting closer.

Kats green eyes clouded and Gambit blinked in surprise as she pulled away, jerking from his hold.

The heard the door slammed and Kat used the sudden distraction to slip under Gambits arm and off the bench.

Hello, I'm back" Wolverine's voice echoed down the hall.

"I'm not your chere Cajun" Kat whispered as she stalked off down the hall.

Gambit frowned and followed her to the door.

"Logan" Kat hugged him "Were have ya been?"

"Hello darlin'" he nodded to Gambit "Cajun"

"Logan"

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I met some of them kids that stopped us on our first day"

Kat frowned "Nathan and his boys? What did they want?"

"Said a _static_ didn't belong here." He rolled his eyes "Then I popped my claws and they ran."

Kat chuckled darkly; Logan grinned and ruffled her hair.

'_Two weeks'_ thought Gambit as Kat questioned Wolverine about his day, _'We've been here two weeks and he treats her like a daughter, just like Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty. And she responds to him. So why not to me?" _

"So, who's turn to make dinner?" asked Logan as they trooped back into the kitchen.

"Remy's" Kat chirped, "Sending a smirk at him over her shoulder.

Gambit started then playfully narrowed his eyes at the girl. He knew what that meant. He had upset her and now he had to make up for it.

"Curry?" He questioned and she beamed at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, when Logan and Sophie were asleep, Gambit and Kat stayed up to watch a movie, but it was soon forgotten as they talked and joked with each other. Kat had seemingly forgiven him for his forwardness and he was all too willing to keep her happy. He soon had her struggling to keep quite as tears of laughter ran down her checks, well telling a story of a girl who had fallen in love with him.

"Its really not dat funny" he said "I came up to about her shoulder. Dats how tall she was"

Kat giggled "But she was in love with you" she teased lightly.

"Well it ended 'ow it usually does, another broken heart and da promise dat she would love me forever" he sighed dramatically. "They just can't resist me"

Kat smirked "Didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

Gambit glared at her then launched himself across the couch tackling her to the floor. She landed with a squeal which turned to giggles as he tickled her.

"Dis is what you get f'r mockin' me" Ha growled as she begged for mercy.

Their brief but violent struggle ended with Kat pinned under a triumphant Gambit. She tried to glare at him but all she could do was giggle quietly. He paused to catch his breath and a strange expression crossed his face.

"Remy, are ya alright?" She asked, concern colouring her tone.

He stood up, pulling her with him, and then he pulled her close.

"Chere" he whispered in her ear, then he kissed her very softly, his hand brushed down her back.

They broke apart; Gambit pushed her hair out of the way looking into her glazed eyes.

"Are you my chere now?" he whispered.

Kat stepped back from him, away from his encircling arms."No" She mumbled, then looked up. "My old boyfriend kissed better than that."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked off into her bedroom.

Gambit stood still, shocked, no girl had ever resisted his Cajun charm. Girls off much greater mental strength had melted at a kiss like that.

He turned toward his own room then froze. A pair of eyes gleamed at him from an open door. Gambit sighed as Logan walked into the room.

"I was just gonna get a drink" Logan growled as he walked past and gave Gambit a look that said "_I'll talk to you later"_

Gambit felt just a little bit worried, Logan saw Cat as a daughter, like some of the girls back home, and he could be very protective.

He needn't have worried; things occurred that stopped them from having their little chat.

XXXXXXXX

_**Woot!! Ok so that's the second chapter rewritten. Hope ya'll enjoy it and I'll get right on to the next few ones hahaha.**_

_**Over and out **_


	3. Fight, Flight and Discovories

_**Authors note: Again I will say everything belongs to Marvel. Ok I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so please tell me what you think and what I can do to improve it.**_

_**So this is the third Chapter now re-written to try and make it a bit better now that I'm older and wiser haha. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 3: Fight, Flight and Discoveries

The next day the three of them took their bikes out for a short road trip out of the town. Kat said she often got sick of the closed in feeling it had. When they were coming back, they stopped at the top of the hill where they had first met. All three got off their bikes and stood looking at Kat's kingdom.

"You'll be leaving soon, wont you?" Kat's voice was soft.

"Yep, we've been here to long" Logan spoke gruffly.

"You'll go back to the X-men?"

"Eventually, we'll travel 'round a bit first".

She nodded and fell silent. Gambit glanced at Logan then placed a hand on Kat's shoulder.

"Maybe you could come wit' us p'tite, you were sayin' de other day dat your bored here".

She looked at him then Logan "you don't want me taggin' after you" she said with a small smile "you got things to do".

"Actually darlin', we would love for you to come" Logan told her "you could travel with us and then come and met the X-men".

She looked at them hopefully "Really, you don't mind?"

"Course not p'tite, it would be fun" Gambit smiled at her.

"Dangerous though." Logan warned. "We live pretty rough darlin'"

"I can handle it"

He chuckled "I know you can"

"Alright. So we gota deal?"

"Yea we got a deal."

Kat beamed up at him. Suddenly her smile disappeared, all three of them spun around and settled into fighting stances. At least twenty teenagers dropped from the trees or walked out from behind bushes and boulders. It was the same gang who jumped them on their first day, and they were all mutants. Their leader stepped forward then turned to his gang.

"Kill them" he snarled.

And so the battle began.

Gambit threw one boy over his shoulder into the girl behind. He leapt into the air and threw his charged cards in a fan, every one hit its target. He was in a completely different place when the boulder, thrown by an abnormally strong girl, landed. He sped from place to place kicking, punching, throwing and lashing out with the bo-staff he had pulled out of his pocket.

Logan was in the thick of things punching people left, right and centre (he kept his claws in). Then a boy and girl barreled into him and a wrestling match started.

Kat leaped through the air, landing a spinning kick on one boy before punching another. She dodged a laser, then another and leapt over a very long sword that seemed to be attached to a girls arm. She landed, rolled and came up again head butting a girl under the chin. She found herself back to back with Gambit. They fought side by side, almost like they had practiced it.

Gambit threw a card making a boy fly backward into a tree.

"Kat!" he yelled, "you got to get out of here. Me an' Logan can handle dis!"

"Not a chance!" she yelled back.

She put one hand one Gambits shoulder and leaped into the air kicking a boy in the face just as he was about to impale him one a spear.

"This is mah turf an' I'm gonna fight fo' it" Kat said as she landed.

Gambits staff whipped past her ear and knocked a boy unconscious. He grabbed Kats arm and spun her around in a circle, she kicked three girls and a boy and knocked them out. Gambit let her go and she landed back to back again.

"Look" he said "me an' Logan are mutants, you aren't" he threw some more cards. "We can handle dis, now get out of he-".

He didn't finish his sentence as Kat cried out and threw herself sideways into him, sending them both flying to the ground. Earth exploded where they had been only seconds before. Gambit stared in shock at the crater that had been formed.

"Mierda!" Kat snarled looking up "they called in reinforcements"

Gambit looked up. Nearly fifteen mutants were in the air. Now things were getting serious, there were about thirty mutants on the ground and he was getting tired. Logan fought his way over to them and they all fought side by side.

Kat looked around realizing that things were getting desperate.

'_Time to bring out the big guns' _she thought grimly.

"Get behind me!" She yelled at her two allies.

They rushed to obey. Raising her arms and frowning in concentration she let out a breath. With a burst of sudden heat, fire whooshed into being in a protective wall around them. The heat from the blast kept people at bay allowing Kat and the men to re-group. Kat lowered her arms and the fire reduced to a small globe in each of her hands. Gambit and Logan flanked her either side as the mutants pushed forward again.

"Let's show 'em what we got!" Kat snarled

The men growled in agreement and lunched themselves back into the midst of the group. Kat stayed on the edge of the battle watching Gambit's and Logan's backs. Any who looked like they were presenting too much off a problem got a ball of fire to their back. It seemed a few of their opponents had brains and it didn't take long for two to turn on Kat. She was sucked back into the thick of the fighting, though her punches now had the added danger of containing fire.

Then a tree caught alight. Kat hissed and raised a hand. A torrent of water came out of nowhere dousing the tree and the fire in its brunches. Now Kat welded both water and fire on her enemies maintaining a very small upper hand. The mutants in the air didn't realize their immediate danger until Kat sent a glare their way. A small tornado swept into the air, swirling the mutants around making them crash into each other.

It took a lot of concentration to wield the three elements though, so Kat let the wind free to wreak havoc without her guidance. But more mutants came and Kat was forced to drop her control of the water as well. She continued with just the fire, punching, kicking, dodging and throwing as well as trying to wield the power of the elements. Gambit and Logan fought with her, but it seemed that for every mutant they took down two more would appear and all three of them were getting tired. Then it happened. A spear came out of no-where stabbing Logan threw the heart. He looked at it in surprise then slowly fell to the ground. Kat paused in her fighting and looked at him in horror. Gambit glanced up in time to see a tear track down the girls cheek before she turned her murderous gaze on Logan's killer.

"You're dead" She whispered.

The air throbbed as Kat slowly rose into the air. Wind whipped around her releasing her hair from its plait. Her hands glowed blue and her eyes blazed with golden fire. Then her hair turned green and all hell broke loose. Vines and branches lashed out at people, roots burst from the ground and wrapped around people's arms and legs, fire roared knocking people down and burning others. Water blasted pinning people to trees and boulders and wind ripped people out of the sky slamming them into the ground. Gambit, knocked off his feet by the wind, dragged himself over to Logan and yanked the spear from his chest. They both lay flat as the wind died down and watched as Kat floated over to the leader of the gang. Nathan was wrapped completely in vines, he struggled and whimpered as she came closer.

"Oh dry up Nathan!" Kat snarled "I ain't gonna kill ya, even though I have good reason, so quit whimperin".

He gulped then looked up at her.

"Please let us go" he pleaded, "we'll do anything, just let us go."

She looked him over "Will ya swear never tah disobey mah laws and cause trouble again?"

He nodded, "yes, anything you say is law from now on".

She nodded. Slowly the vines started letting go, the fire and water disappeared and the wind released its pressure. As soon as they were free the gang ran. Kat glanced around and spotted Logan and Gambit. She glided over to them and she floated back to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that" she whispered and collapsed.

**Okay that's it, sorry to leave it there but I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon. So please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve it.**

**Ok bit more detail and hopefully better grammar, though I never can tell.**

**Over and Out**

**Jade WildCat**


	4. The After math

**A.N Disclaimer saying I don't own the people except for Kat, the rest is all marvels. **

**  
Anyway, it's been ages since if done anything with this story and that has a lot to do with the fact that I lost all my drafts, notes, character profiles and thoughts for this story. So I'm re-writing this chapter then I'm going to forge ahead and come up with the rest of the story as I go along. So here's the re-write. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:**** The after math.**

Kat heard the whisper of voices as she swum in a daze through darkness. She tried to listen to what was being said but it blended together, the volume rising and falling like waves in the sea.  
'_Weird' _she thought to herself. _'I'm sure there's something important that I should be remembering right now'._ She struggled with the memory, but the soft, warm blackness around her was distracting.  
_'Remy and Logan should be here' _She thought dreamily, _'I'm sure they would like it too. Oh!' _

Kat snapped suddenly into consciousness, tearing her eyes open. She was in her room that much she knew. There were people near her. She turned her head slightly and saw Gambit and Logan standing by her door talking to someone she couldn't see.

"What makes you so sure it's fine?" Anger filled Logan's voice

"Because I _know_ Kat, she's done this before. She's _fine_."

Kat knew that voice. It was Toby one of the boys from her gang, he sounded exasperated, not that she blamed him. Knowing Logan he had probably been explaining this for the last half hour well dodging his claws.

"If she's fine then why is she unconscious?" Logan's growled.

"Calm down mon ami, I'm sure there's a reason" Gambit carefully placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Kat will tell you." Toby said with a smile in his voice. "She's awake now."

The two men spun around to look at her, then rushed over to her bed. Logan got there first. He stood by her bed and glared down at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Kat sat up slowly, if Toby said she was fine, then she was fine but she didn't want to push it. When she was upright she moved to push her bangs out of her eyes and froze. Her hair or what she could see of it, was green. _'Well. . . That's new.'_

"I guess I'll deal with that later" she said, wincing as her voice came out as a croak.

Toby leaned around Logan and handed her a glass of water with a grin. She grabbed it and gulped it down, ending with a contented sigh.

"Thanks man." She said with a grin at the young man. "I'll come have a cheek up tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, sure." He agreed with a nod and left the room, probably heading back to the HQ.

"So." Kat looked back at Logan and Gambit. "Who wants a story?"

"Why did ya lie about being a mutant?" Logan was blunt, guess you had to expect it really

"I didn't lie, I'm not a mutant."

Logan gave her a glare that would strip paint and she glared right on back

"Hear me out ok?" She snapped.

He nodded grudgingly.

"Ok so I was born in New Zealand, right?" The men blinked in surprise. "My Grandma moved there from England when she was real young and grew up there. At some point she joined a coven, you know what that is, aye?" They nodded. "Ok so she was in a coven for three years. It was all going good, then on the fourth year she turned 18 and things started to happen. I won't go into details but she basically found out she can talk to trees. Weird I know, but what can you do?

Logan rolled his eyes. "So then she was a mutant?"

"Na" Kat shook her head. "Don't think mutants where even heard of back then. She was a witch. She met a guy from another coven, got married and had my mum. Then suddenly she died at the age of 30. My Ma was 10. Her dad split. There one day gone the next, real Houdini work. He left my Ma with the coven."

Both men looked shocked at this.

"At the age of 16 Ma found out that she too was a witch. 'Cept instead of embracing it she rejected it. She and my dad eloped when they were 17, had me a year later. When I was 6 mum found me playing with ribbons of fire, she told me never to do it again. She was terrified my dad would find out. I ran way when I was 9, travelled and ended up here. I've almost got the hang of the whole fire thing, the others through me a loop when I found out I had them too though."

Gambit and Logan stayed silent, processing this information. Kat waited for their reaction.

"So…" said Gambit "why didn't you jus' tell us dis before?"

She grinned, "You didn't ask. Now can someone hand me a mirror, I want to see the damage to my hair."

Gambit handed her a mirror, looking a bit disgruntled. Kat looked herself over. Nothing had changed, except her fringe was now a bright emerald green.

"Wow" she said "that's…. Different"

"It might washout" Logan suggested hopefully.

"I think it's cool." Kat said with a shrug. "Note to self, using to much magic makes your hair go green.."

She rolled out of bed with a groan, her body protesting the movement. She pushed away the pain, she had felt much worse before.

Logan smiled, "I'll go make us somethin' to eat." He walked out of the room.

Gambit turned around and pulled Cat into a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like dat again, p'tite" he murmured into her ear.

She smiled and pulled back. "You worry too much, Cajun. Don't get so stressed."

With that she wondered into her bathroom to take a shower.

Gambit stood in the middle of her room for a while. _'Merdi. I've turned into an old man. Since when do I worry so much? She just got a little bit roughed up and I act like she's died or dying. _He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face then turned to walk out of the room_. 'Get a hold of yourself boy, she aint yours to worry about, she's made that clear.'_

**Sorry it so short. I'll get more up soon. Please R&R. I need to know what people think and how I can improve. Thanks.**


End file.
